Opostos
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Duas almas perdidas, dois ideais de mundos diferentes, a noite e o dia, juntos... duas histórias que se encontrarão para que se possam unir... juntos... para sempre... COMPLETA!


A noite sempre tinha sido o seu local favorito... desejava que os dias passassem mais depressa para que a noite chegasse e o agarrasse com a sua imensidão e a sua beleza profunda...  
  
A noite tinha mil histórias para contar. A história do vento que passeia pelo mundo conhecendo todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis, que vagueia pelos sítios mais estranhos e mais obscuros, que os explora com interesse.  
  
A história das estrelas que iluminam o caminho do seu protegido. Que o seguem desde que ele nasce e o guiam até à eternidade, que fazem com que a noite se ilumine, aqueles pontinhos brilhantes que unem os apaixonados.  
  
A história da lua que junto com as estrelinhas ilumina a noite trazendo alguma luz para as trevas. A lua que solta a luz do luar e ilumina todos os cantos. Que traz paz e serenidade.  
  
A história das árvores que abanam com o vento, a história dos barulhos nocturnos que são acompanhados pelos animais que habitam a escuridão... tudo isso o fascinava...  
  
Porque é que ele adorava a noite? Não o sabia dizer... mas sabia que o dia já nada mais tinha para lhe oferecer... tudo o que alguma vez lhe dera fora dor, tristeza e desespero... só a noite lhe proporcionava uma saída, só a noite o acalmava... a noite permitia-lhe construir a sua própria história.  
  
Sentou-se na relva molhada com a geada que caía e observou as águas escuras do lago que ondulavam levemente enquanto o vento passava por elas para as conhecer, para descobrir a sua essência, para o descobrir. Mas o que lhe estava oculto naquela bela noite de luar, era outra alma perdida que também procurava consolo na noite.  
  
Ela, ao contrário dele, sempre adorara o dia, sempre o venerava. Achava que não havia nada mais alegre do que preguiçar deitada na relva num belo dia de sol. Para ela, o dia tinha mil e uma histórias para contar.  
  
A história do sol que aquecia os corações daqueles que só eram consolados pelo frio, que acalmava as mentes desorganizadas e que iluminava os dispersos fazendo-os encontrar o seu próprio caminho.  
  
A história das flores que ao sentirem o primeiro raio de sol sorriam e abriam as suas pétalas de modo a que o mundo pudesse ver a sua beleza, de modo a que as abelhas pudessem trabalhar no seu mel, o seu néctar e de modo a que os apaixonados as pudessem colher para oferecerem ás suas amadas.  
  
A história das andorinhas que percorriam os céus cumprimentando as nuvens, a história dos cães que brincavam com os seus donos na praia, isso sim trazia-lhe alegria.  
  
Mas o dia traiu-a e a solução parecia permanecer apenas na noite... uma bela noite de luar iluminada pelas estrelas...  
  
Caminhava olhando em frente esperando atingir um único objectivo, a salvação! Poderia ela conquistá-la, haveria maneira de a encontrar? Vagueou pela noite sem soltar uma única lágrima já que as tinha gasto todas com a traição do dia...  
  
Parou junto a uma árvore e fitou o céu. Um morcego fez um voo perto da árvore e ela nem pestanejou. Esperava a salvação...  
  
Ele levantou-se cansado de estar quieto, cansado dos barulhos da noite, cansado do silencio que o incomodava profundamente.... apenas... cansado... olhou mais uma vez em volta e fechou os olhos.  
  
Talvez se andasse ás cegas a noite lhe voltasse a parecer bela, talvez se concentrasse toda a sua energia num dos sentidos tudo voltasse ao normal. Caminhou vagarosamente sem vacilar. Iria encontrar a sua preciosa noite de novo...  
  
Ela avançou um pouco mais esperando a salvação. Parou e fechou os olhos. Uma lágrima caiu finalmente dos seus olhos brilhantes e descobriu o seu caminho na sua face branca.  
  
Uma presença. A salvação estava aí!  
  
Era isso! A beleza da noite estava a voltar a si! Tudo estava a voltar ao normal. Parou. Abriu os olhos e viu algo que nunca tinha visto na vida. A coisa mais bela que já encontrará. Uma visão pura, uma alma diurna que vagueava na escuridão da noite.  
  
Ela abriu os olhos esperando a salvação e foi aí que o viu. O Deus nocturno. A alma perdida que apenas se reencontrava no silencio da noite.  
  
Fitaram-se. Para ela tudo era novamente belo e feliz e a traição do dia já não lhe parecia tão grave, para ele, tudo voltara a ser escuro e tenebroso com a sua beleza habitual. A salvação de cada um residia no outro.  
  
Ele pegou a mão quente da Deusa vestida de branco e os seus olhos sorriram. Sim, nada mais poderia sorrir, apenas os olhos sabiam mostrar verdadeiramente os seus sentimentos. A sua mão fria contrastava com a mão quente dela.  
  
Ela olhou-o com mais interesse. Tocou com a sua mão quente no frio da palma da mão dele e agarrou-a. Ela estava de branco e olhava o manto preto dele. Eram opostos. Tudo neles era diferente...  
  
Tudo era igual...  
  
Tudo tinha o seu significado e por serem diferentes se completavam. Deram as mãos e caminharam juntos com um sorriso nos lábios, em direcção ao fundo do lago... reza a lenda que ainda lá permanecem. É por isso que partes do lago são escuras, frias e silenciosas, e outras partes são claras, quentes e alegres...  
  
Os dois amantes, os dois opostos, os ideais da noite e do dia uniram-se num só objectivo... a salvação...  
  
Draco e Hermione, serão para sempre recordados nos corações dos fieis.

Notas de autor: olaaaaaaaaa! Poix é, ká estou outra vez! Tenho andado desaprecida pk o meu pc avariou-se td. Estava a passar o capítulo da mia outra história para o pc kando me inspirei profundamente, não sei o que se passa, mas tenho estado assim ultimamente! Lol  
  
Bem, preparei os dedos e teclei, teclei, teclei... este foi o resultado. Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem review!!!  
  
Ah! Nada disto é meu, ker dizer, a história é e o amor pela noite também, mas as personagens são da JK!!  
  
Bjokas, Pandora 


End file.
